


Tuck me in, wish me goodnight.

by Soxk_Cat



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: It is impossible for me to write something angsty, Sleepy bois, SpyDad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soxk_Cat/pseuds/Soxk_Cat
Summary: Scout pretends to fall asleep on the couch, Spy falls for it. He accidenlty revealed himself as the father. OOP. Also, THIS IS  SPY DAD NOT THE SHIP.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Tuck me in, wish me goodnight.

There were only two people in the room, Scout and Spy. Scout had his eyes closed, resting, while Spy was writing down something in a Journal. Spy noticed his son asleep on the couch, he slowly got up out of his chair. He carefully went to his room and grabbed a soft blanket out of his closet. He then returned to the living room. Carefully, he draped the blanket over Scouts body. He used his hands to press down some of the blankets folds that would allow heat to escape. But then there was something that one of them didn't expect. A kiss to the forehead. And another thing. "Goodnight Jeremy, I love you..." Spy whispered very quietly, then he wrapped his arms around his son. But as quick as they came, they left. He heard footsteps leaving the room, then a shaky breath. "Im so sorry, jeremy..." Was the last thing to be heard. Scout was shocked, to say the least. He had thought that Spy didn't even feel love. He stayed there for a few moments, then he pulled the soft blanket close to his face. It smelt like cigarrettes, but something else. It smelled like summer. He felt himself yawning just from the scent and softness of the blanket. But his first priority was to go talk to spy, to get awnsers. He wrapped the blanket around his shoulders, slowly walking towards spys room. The door was open. Scout slowly peeked his head in, and what he saw kinda surprised him. He saw Spy, maskless, and crying. He had a picture in his hand, and a bottle of cheap whiskey in the other. Scout slowly crept his way into the room, moving as quietly as a mouse. he appeared behind Spy, and oh my god, he couldn't beilive he was about to do this. He wrapped his arms around the man, setting his head on his shoulders. "I love you too Spy..." Scout said softly, he felt Spys breathing hitch, then he heard spy sob. A guinine sob. he felt Spy lean back into him, and he could feel the warm salty tears running down his face. "Hey, hey. Don't cry its okay, im not offended. Its okay" Scout comforted the man. Which only earned him a couple more sobs. "its not- its not that Jeremy. its the fact that I abanadoned you, when you were a child..." Spy was trying to speak, but he was cut off by his own sobs. Scout didn't know what to do, so he settled on one thing. Slowly he came around Spys front, and hugged him. Letting him cry on his shoudler. He was shocked, but he needed to calm his friend first. He took his hand and rubbed Spys back, keeping him close. Eventually, he felt Spy calm down enough to speak. "I just got hired when you were born, that was when i started my career as a Spy. She didn't like the fact that I had kids, so the administrator sent people. You almost died that night, I almost died that night. So i left to keep you safe. Im so sorry Jeremy, I shouldn't of left...." Spy said, then he began to sob again. At this point Scout was so confused, but now, when he died. It all made sense, he knew that Tom Jones wouldn't of been at the fight. And after he did some thinking, he realized that Tom Jones was born a couple of years after him. He was older then Tom Jones, which made it impossible for him to be his father. Scout felt tears pool at his eyes, this was his dad, after all these years. He wrapped his arms around Spy tighter, and he buried his head into Spys chest. "Dad... I love you..." Scout said quietly, then he began to sniffle. Scout felt arms wrap around him, holding him close. It felt safe in those arms, like nothing would ever get him there. Which was probably true, spy was one of the most dangerous mercs on the team. Heck, the man replaced his teeth so he could store things in them. 

They sat there for about a hour, each crying into the other person. Then spy spoke. "Prehaps we should go to bed, do you want to go to bed Jeremy?" Spy asked, which awarded him with a nod. Spy picked his son up and carried him over to bed. He slowly laid Jeremy down in bed, tucking him in underneath the covers. Spy then joined him, laying down underneath the soft bed covers. Spy brought his son in close, and cuddled him, which was accepted by his son. "goodnight Jeremy, I love you" Spy whispered softly, and thankfully the feelings were returned. Soon they were both fast asleep, safe in eachothers arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I dislike the Cobra Chicken
> 
> also im freaking horrible at writing, its not gucci at all-


End file.
